


PWP First Time

by LunarApocalipse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Ignatz Victor, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarApocalipse/pseuds/LunarApocalipse
Summary: Raphael and Ignatz have decided that they want to have sex for the first time.That's it. It's porn.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 20





	PWP First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing porn. I know it has flaws, please tell me what you think would make it better. I think I should have been more descriptive, but I have a hard time writing this sort of stuff, even though I love to. i'm also not too sure of Raphael's character, but i wanted to write porn with him.

Ignatz took a shuddering breath as he stood in front of his closest confidants door. They had discussed this idea earlier, and Ignatz was totally on board! He was just nervous because, well, it was his first time.

Ignatz was happy that he would be sharing this experience with someone he both loved and trusted, but Raphael was a lot… Bigger than he was, and it kind of scared Ignatz to think that he would be trying to fit something so much larger inside of him.

He shook his head and knocked on the door. Now was not the time to be a coward. He had been crushing on Raphael since he was a child, and he was so excited when Raphael confessed to ignatz that he liked him. And now, Ignatz was going to have his first sexual experience with someone he loved.

“It’s open.” Raphael called from behind the door. He sounded nervous, but excited. Just like Ignatz.

Opening the door, Ignatz saw the inside of Raphael’s room. He had seen it before, multiple times actually, but it looked different this time. It wasn’t as cluttered as it normally was, and it made Ignatz’s little lovesick heart flutter and sing when he thought that Raphael may have tried to clean his room to make things neater for him. 

Raphael himself was sitting on the bed. He had a bottle of oil sat next to him.

“Hello.” Ignatz said, taking his set next to Raphael on the bed. He reached his hand over and laced their fingers together. 

“Hey Ignatz!” Raphael squeezed his hand. “Do you want to get started?”

Ignatz felt his cheeks flush a little as he gave his answer. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

Raphael nodded and leaned over onto Ignatz. The large meaty hands fumbling with the buttons of Ignatz’s school shirt. Ignatz reciprocated this by pulling at Raphael's tight shirt, eventually ripping the already strained fabrics and leaving it shredded on the floor.

“I-I’m sorry!” Ignatz squeaked out when he saw what became of the shirt.

A big hearty chuckle came from the other man. “It’s fine! I’ve done that to plenty of shirts on my own.”

Ignatz couldn't help but tease a little. “You ripped off your own shirt while trying to fuck your boyfriend?”

Raphael laughed again and completely pulled off Ignatz’s shirt.   
They each looked at each other before Ignatz pulled the larger man down into an open mouthed kiss. With their tongues clashing they began to feel each other. Ignatz’s small painters hands, they weren’t even half of the size of Raphael’s, ran over the other’s abs. Each finger tracing over a different muscle that made up Raphael’s torso. 

Raphael’s hands did much the same, eventually ending up at Ignatz’s chest, barely brushing over Ignatz’s sensitive nipples. Suddenly, Igantz felt a sharp tug on one that caused him to gasp out into Raphael’s mouth and sent sparks down his spine

Raphael took this as a positive sign and continued to tug and pull at the nipples that laid bare on Ignatz’s small mounds. 

Ignatz felt his toes curl as the assault on his chest continued. One particularly sharp tug caused him to throw his head back, moaning embarrassingly loud. 

“O-ohh… Raphael!” Ignatz felt their combined spit dribble out of his mouth and down his neck. 

Raphael released one of his nipples at that point and traveled down to fiddle with the buttons that were on Ignatz’s pants. 

Ignatz lifted his legs to aid in pulling them off before Raphael threw his legs over his shoulder’s making Ignatz flush an even deeper shade of scarlet as his head hit the mattress. 

With one set of pants flung to the other end of the room, Raphael began to get his off before he gave up and just ripped them off to join his ruined shirt. 

With them both nowbare Raphael took care to look at Ignatz’s little pink slit that sat between his legs.

Bending down, Raphael stuck his tongue out to lap at the small opening. 

Ignatz’s eyes shot open when he felt the wet sensation on his lower regions. His legs began to quiver as the slithering tongue entered and exited his opening. He felt his eyes begin to water from the ministrations and began to tug at the blonde locks hiding between his legs.

“Ahh, yes… Please, don’t stop… Feels… So good…” Ignatz’s eyes clouded over with pleasure as Raphael’s tongue hit a spot inside of him that made him explode with an overwhelming tingling sensation.

Dimly in the back of his mind Ignatz could feel Rphael’s hand brush against his thigh as he reached for the oil.

Ignatz was forced to come back to reality when he felt Raphael pull away. He looked up to see Raphael coating his fingers in the slippery liquid.

“Ignatz, just to be sure, you… Uhh still want to do this, right?” He sounded very unsure of himself, like he was wondering if he had been too forceful earlier.

“Yes, please, Raphael, give it to me, please!” Ignatz was breathily shouting by the end, so desperate to feel more of the pleasure that he so desperately wanted.

Raphael nodded. “Okay, but tell me if you ever want to stop.”

With those last words ignatz felt a single meaty finger approach his opening and push in. It went in as far as it could go before it was joined by a second finger, then a third. The fingers worked together, stretching, pulling, twisting, inside of Ignatz that the pleasure quickly overwhelmed him.

Ignatz felt the pleasure become unbearable and squirted his essence all over raphael’s thick fingers. 

He blushed as he realised what he had just done. Raphael hadn’t even gone inside him with his thickest part yet and he already came. 

“That was beautiful…” Raphael sounded amazed as he said it. To him, the sight of his lover being clouded in so much pleasure could not have been better.

“Yes… Wanna please… You too.” Ignatz was barely able to focus as he felt the fingers pull out of his swollen clit. 

Raphael squirted more oil out onto the palm of his mand before placing it on his cock. Quickly lubricating his large member, he pressed the tip up to Ignatz’s soaked opening.

Ignatz forced himself to relax when he felt Raphael begin to push in. It was thick, hard, and already pushing at Ignatz’s limits when it wasn’t even halfway in. 

He didn’t know if he could possibly take all of it, but he wanted so desperately for Raphael to feel the same pleasure that he pulled his legs around Raphael's waist, ignoring Rapheal’s questioning grunt, and squeezed around him as tightly as he could to force Raphael in him deeper. 

The sudden pain of being quickly forced open around a largeforeign object brought tears to the green haired boy’s closed eyes. The pleasure and pain mixing in a confusing mesh of conflicting feelings. 

“Are you okay?” Raphael asked, concern lacing his voice as he watched his entire cock disappear into the much smaller boy’s body. He could not believe that ignatz, his sweet little Ignatz, had pulled him in so deeply and suddenly. He was actually quite impressed. 

“Hah…” Ignatz panted for air. “Hah… yes, just-just give me a moment.”

The two of them were still as Raphael waited for the other’s confirmation to continue. When he finally got that little reassuring nod, he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in.

He set a rapid, punishing pace with his cock, encouraged by Ignatz’s happy little moans. 

Raphael was just finishing another inward thrust before he felt his seed spill out. All into Ignatz.

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry Ig!” Raphael fumbled around nearby for a clean cloth to try and clean Ignatz up with.

He didn’t have time to find one though because he was pulled down. He and Ignatz were cuddling around each other. With Ignatz carefully telling the other that it was okay, and to not worry about it. 

So Raphael put his arm around the skinny man’s torso, pulling him into his chest, and the two fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
